<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>湿梦 by SoutherNine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931201">湿梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine'>SoutherNine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Top Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>温柔罗哥×性瘾小李</p><p>罗渽民第一人称 双向暗恋</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>湿梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手背叩上他房门的时候，我的心情是忐忑不安的。一木之隔，并不隐私，只听见他难以克制地惊喘了一下，又是一阵抽纸、入篓的声音，房门打开时，他身后飘来空气清新剂淡淡的香气。“怎么了？”说话的人双唇上泛着水光，底色是捣烂了的樱桃，我心跳得好快，觉得他甚至可以听见、看见我胸腔内不安分的律动，不然他怎么一直瞟我的胸口，而不敢直视我的眼睛？我干咳了两下，“有纸巾吗？借我一包。”闻者进屋在储物柜里翻出来，塞进我怀里，说：“不用还了。”但我还是不肯走，因为这并不是我敲开他房门的目的。</p><p>我总忍不住去看他房间角落里那个垃圾桶——事实上，有一团用过的纸巾没有丢进去，李帝努终于顺着我的视线回头了，我从侧面看到他睫毛狠狠的抖了一下，眼睛马上红了，也没有要哭的迹象，像是生理反应，“你都知道了吧？”他问，我没有正面回答，而是说：“...其实挺明显的。”“打扰到你休息了吗？”“没有...只是很难忽视。”然后空气停滞了将近10秒。李帝努低着头，抬手抹了一下眼泪，我不知道该怎么安慰他好，只是蹩脚地说了一句，我不会告诉别人的，他说我知道。</p><p>我和李帝努认识十几年了，从小学到高中一直是同桌，甚至考进同一所大学、合租一间屋子，“所以这就是你想出来住的理由？”他很小幅度地点了点头，我说：“我们这么好，你其实什么都可以跟我说的。”“我怎么跟你说啊，”他声音带上哭腔，“告诉你我有病，一天要自慰好几次？”“...几次？”我无厘头地问。李帝努很奇怪地、有些怨气地看了我一眼，说：“五六次吧。”我的第一反应居然是：好厉害。</p><p>李帝努没谈过对象，他在学校里一向担任着“成绩很好的隔壁班的帅哥”的角色。每次运动会，他总是积极参加项目，天赋异禀，回回都能拿奖拿到手软，给他送东西的女生也不少，可他就是没动过那个念头——原因现在很明显了。我莫名有点烦，看他抬不起头的样子，叹了口气，薅一下他的脑袋说别傻站着了，出来吃东西吧。在沙发上，我们两个都如坐针毡，干巴巴地扒着饭，各不作声。李帝努啃着一个鸡腿，眼睛盯着阳台，我以为他是在发呆，他半晌才出声说：“你知道我发现自己在梦里之后会做的第一件事是什么吗？”我艰难地咽下了嘴里的食物，摇头。他放下筷子，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，又喝一口水，下巴朝那个方向扬了一下，“我会跑到阳台上，用窗沿蹭自己。”我想象了一下那个画面，可耻地硬了，但同时又有点眼眶发热，因为觉得李帝努好可怜，和我做了十几年好朋友的好学生李帝努，竟然也活得这么狼狈。</p><p>对面那栋楼里有人出来浇花，刚好和李帝努对上眼神，他猛地回过头来，我就去把窗帘给拉上。我站着，总觉得应该说些什么，毕竟李帝努把这么难以启齿的事情都告诉我了，在他身边坐下，好几次开口都以失败告终。李帝努慌了，说干嘛，是你要我什么都告诉你的，我说，不是不是、我没有那个意思，然后又问：“所以你喜欢男的？”“不是。”李帝努很快否决了，我看得出来他没在撒谎。“那你是喜欢...被人欺负？”他顿住了，咽了好几下口水才点的头。我看看阳台又想象了一下李帝努在那上面被侵犯、又被注视的画面，手心不由得蒙上一层汗，“那你梦到过我吗？”李帝努挨着我的大腿抖了一下，他撑起手向沙发另一头蹭了蹭，我不受控制地握住他的小臂，想叫他别躲。“你这是什么意思？”他问。我想呕吐，我想把那颗在我胸膛里肆意冲撞的心脏呕出来，才好给他看我跳动的肌肉上每一寸都刻着“李帝努”三个字，“我也要告诉你一个秘密，”我手上使了点劲，他皱着眉头却不作声，“我喜欢你。”</p><p>李帝努瞪着他小狗一样无辜的眸子愣住了，所以我能清楚地看见他眼眶里迅速盛满泪水的模样。李帝努只有生气、和情绪特别激动的时候才会哭，而这下他眼泪决堤一样地涌了出来。我看得出来他的表情是愤怒的，但搞不明白他为什么会生气，他猛地甩开了我的手，咬着牙说：“所以呢？所以你现在不喜欢我了是吗？”我马上摇头，用我这辈子最恳切的姿态、要把脑浆都甩出来的架势，追上去擒住他的手，说：“我一直都在喜欢你、从认识你那一天起，到现在的每一天...我怕你觉得我恶心。”李帝努哭得很凶，在听完我讲话以后好几秒他都抽搐得开不了口，好久才颤抖着说：“所以你现在觉得我和你一样恶心了是吗？”“不是——”“罗渽民，你为什么要这样贬低自己？”“我不觉得喜欢你是在贬低我自己。”“我觉得！”李帝努怒吼了一声，“我他妈有病，而且、而且我们都是男的...”“这根本不是理由，为什么别的男人、你梦里的男人可以，我就不行？”“你他妈疯了，你妈是我干妈、我妈是你干妈，你跟别的男人怎么能一样？”他挣扎着要把手从我手中抽走，我不让，手腕都掐红了，我说：“李帝努，你觉得除了我，还有别人能让你爽吗？”李帝努崩溃了，抬起腿狠狠地踹了我一脚，说你给我滚。</p><p>“帝努，你在梦里喊过我的名字——你让我跟你出来住，难道只是因为我会做饭吗？”“当然不是，因为我们是朋友！”李帝努说。“我不想做朋友了，让我帮你好不好...”我讨好地说。“不做朋友你就滚蛋！”他说的不是真心话，因为他已经在我手下硬了，“帝努...李帝努、求你了...”我拥上去亲吻他的脸颊、耳廓、侧脖......他说罗渽民，你不要把我当玩具。我知道他的自尊心很重，也很好强，一定以为我在施舍、甚至羞辱他，但正在祈求被爱的人是我，而不是他，“求求你、我求你了...我真的好爱你，爱你爱得要爆炸了...”李帝努不挣扎了，但在我怀里抖得不像话，我用纸巾帮他擦了眼泪和鼻涕，两个人都这样杵着自己勃起的性器，在经历人生中最伟大的一次告白。后来是李帝努拽着我的脖子，我才终于跟他接了吻——不然我不敢，这个姿势他随随便便就能让我断子绝孙；但他没有，反而轻轻地用膝盖在我腿间磨蹭，我脑子里仅存的最后一丝理智也断掉了。</p><p>“有套吗？”“...我去拿吧。”他回来的时候衣服也脱了，把东西放在桌上就被我扯到怀里一阵猛亲。“你是不是找别人做过了？”“...就两次。”他颇深情地看着我，我就买账了，手伸进他宽松的家居裤里去摸他臀缝间的洞。第一次做，我也很紧张，没想到手指很顺利地就被吸了进去，那里软滑湿热，是我从来没有体验过的触感，“你是不是自己弄过了？”李帝努埋头在我胸前，红着耳朵点了点头。“用什么弄的？”“...手指。”说着我又往里塞了两根，穴口像皮筋一样圈着我的骨节，也像一张嘴在吮吸我，我想到章鱼、蜗牛之类的软体动物，又想到李帝努嫣红的嘴巴，被我亲得发肿的模样，色情得不行。他把裤子褪到脚下，再踢到一边去，手拢住了我裆部的突起，他问：“你想不想我给你舔？”我阴茎上的血管跳了一下，变得更热情了，好像额头都要出汗了，我努力保持冷静，说：“下、下次吧...”毕竟没有经历过这样的事，射得太早场面就不太好看了。李帝努咬着下唇点了点头，然后跪在沙发上，膝盖陷下去很深一截，高度刚刚好。</p><p>我感觉他肯定做过研究了，就问：“梦里我是什么样的？”他手扶着沙发背，大臂上的肌肉暴起，蛇一样的血管爬满了整条胳膊，背肌也狰狞得吓人，再往下却是细窄的腰部，和紧致、沾着水迹的双臀。我把龟头抵在他入口处，他倒抽一口气，说：“扇我。”我爆了句粗，挺腰直直插了进去，伴着手上有力的一巴掌，李帝努的身体骤然紧缩，高亢地叫了一声。我被他咬得厉害，不敢轻易动作，一只手伸到前面去揉他的胸部，一只手还在抽他丰满的臀肉。他每一下都被我抽得往前伏，腰沉了下去，被虐待着的地方却高高翘起，我哪里受得了李帝努这幅模样，性器在他体内又涨大了几分，然后才小幅度抽插起来。</p><p>他一边臀瓣已经红得要滴血了，我爱怜地用手心的热度去揉弄，粉红色的像棉花糖一样从我指缝间溢出来，他还主动前后吞吐着，一时间竟不知道是我在操他、还是他在用屁股操我。我伸手去摸他高翘的前端，摸到一手湿滑，也不知道是不是顶对地方了，每一下他都叫得异常淫荡，好像马上就要到了。“今天射过几次了？”我问。他晕晕乎乎地想转过头来和我接吻，我象征性地在他嘴唇上啄了一下，说：“回答我的问题。”我扶着根部对准了一处研磨，他声音拔高了一个度，哭叫着说：“啊啊...哈啊，两、两次...渽民...”我被他叫得心软，交换了一个湿吻，又说：“那别射了，射多了对身体不好。”就用拇指堵住他的马眼，还不忘捏着头部揉搓了两下。</p><p>李帝努大腿根都打颤了，哑着嗓子求饶，说：“不要...让我射吧、求你了...我好难受...”我非但不松手，还掐得更紧了，身后的速度也加快，胯部在他臀上撞出脆响，接连的地方声音却又闷又湿，我问他：“你想不想去窗边做？”“...神经。”他轻轻地骂了一句，换来我更剧烈的顶弄，“会被看见的，不可以...”我一只手绕到前面去，扣着他的肩膀捞起他上半身，凑在他耳边低声说：“你不是喜欢被看吗？”他意乱情迷地摇头，水迹纵横的脸上又流下两行清泪，我没征得他的同意，还是拔出来让他跪在了地上，风吹着窗帘抚过他的面颊，我安慰着说：“没事的，我不掀窗帘。”我用手指捏他的乳头，又觉得太小一粒了，不够尽兴，就将他整个人翻过面来用舌头舔。他的胸前早就湿透了，下面更是，阴茎抖得很欢，我说：“要射了吗？”“要射...嗯啊...你别玩我了，不行了...”他有预感我又要堵他，就伸手来挡，我说：“如果你能自己忍住二十秒不射，我就给你一个奖励。”“...什么奖励？”“奖励你当着我的面自慰到高潮。”</p><p>我这句话话音刚落，李帝努就挠着我的小臂射了出来。我手上像被猫抓过一样狼狈，就坏心握住小猫刚刚泄过的性器很不爱怜地揉搓起来，“你这根东西很不听话啊？”李帝努扭着腰躲，前端又喷出两股透明的水，然后浑身通了电一样地抖，我往他柱身上扇了一下，“给你爽的。”他呜呜地哭着，腿都没有力气夹我的腰了，还哽咽着说：“马上、马上就又可以硬了...”我心说李帝努体力这么好，我可能真的不够他玩的，想着多耗他几回，就抽出来说：“惩罚也是看着我高潮。”我牵着他的手拉到身下，他顺从地插入了两根手指，另一只堪堪握住自己的性器，暂时还不敢太大动作。我看着他靡乱的下体，却感叹李帝努怎么连指甲都修得那么好，只觉得他浑身上下都迷人得不行，在他身上留下处处吻痕。</p><p>晚风吹来，将窗帘掀起一个小角，凉凉地从我们汗湿的身上拂过。“像做梦一样。”李帝努说，气息还不太匀称。我把他的手指含在嘴里，他就屈起指节在我口腔内部扣挖。我咬了他一口，问他疼不疼，他摇了摇头。我说你不可以摇头，你要点头，他就点头，“你没有在做梦。”我摸着他指上一圈牙印说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>